The Psychic Trainer
by Darkensea
Summary: Calvin, a Psychic trainer from Saffron City has spent three years wondering around training to become better than his mentor, Sabrina. Now after three years he returns to claim the title as the strongest psychic trainer.
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Saffron

**Calvin's Psychic Quest**

Hey, my name is Calvin and I'm a Psychic trainer from Saffron City. This is what happened after three years of wondering around Johto. Just for you listening to note, I didn't create Pokemon, but my team is my choice, I also didn't create the names of the places or gym leaders of the land. If you're wondering around the world of Pokemon too, send you're Trainer Id and team to be and I might just run into you some where. Well, a three year quest comes to and end and I'm back home in Saffron City.

Ps. I corrected the grammar mistakes, thanks to Facia.

**Return to Saffron **

The sky out side the city slowly darkened as night approached. The temperature began to steadily fall with the loss of the warm sun light. Chilly winds began to flow in from the north turning autumn leaves and pieces of trash left in the city streets in to small twisters. There was an odd silence in the city air, and dark silence which foretold of some thing ominous going to happen. The city lights added to the ominous feeling while adding a beauty only seen from out side of the city limits.

That is were a young boy stood looking on to the city he had once called home. That was before the fight with his mentor and he stormed off to find a way to become stronger. Three years he had spent roaming the land training learn and hoping that some day he could return and defeat his teacher, not only to prove to his teacher how capable he was at handling his powers, but to put and end to his weary travels. His mind flashed back to the traveling companions who he left. They were young like him, and were deeply in love with each other. His presence, he felt, had become an interference on there relationship. He wished them well and walked away, maybe some day he would return to traveling and run into them somewhere.

The wind shifted directions slightly, and he sensed a new but distantly familiar presence had joined him on top the hill. He turned to face his mentor. She was a girl, around the age of eighteen. Long flowing dark hair which flutter lightly on the wind and dark eyes which held a gentle softness. She had thin facial features and held a sleeping Pokemon in her arms. She was smiling faintly which for as long as he could remember was something she never used to do. She always would carry a doll that looked faintly like her and acted and move like part of her was trapped inside.

"Welcome Home Calvin" She said softly

"Sabrina," He replied. "There's some thing different about you. You have grown gentle over the years I was away."

"People tend to become softer when they have friends." She replied. "That is something I learned while you were away. I have friends now and released the part of my childhood which I had given up for training of my powers. And because of this softening of my heart I can say things like I missed you."

"You have changed so much from when I was away. What happened to the silent but strong Sabrina, who was known and feared through out Saffron City. The strongest Psychic in Kanto and probably the whole world. The girl I set out three years ago to become better than in all aspects of psychic power. The best psychic trainer in the world."

"She is still here, and has only grown stronger than before. My old teaching used to say physical strength isn't everything, but the power of the mind is infinite. Now I say power over all is worthless without happiness."

"You went and fell in love on me didn't you? I've seen the powers of love and know how they can change people. It makes them blind and foolish."

"I found some form of love, but not the one you speak of. I have the love of my parents and my Pokemon, and I know how much joy that brings to my life. So I can not begin to imagine what true love is like."

"YOU BECOME SOFT. I DON'T WANT TO DEFEAT YOU BECAUSE YOU GROWN WEAKER BUT BECAUSE I'VE GROWN STRONGER."

"Really?" Sabrina said in a dark but still soft voice. "This happiness makes me stronger, but you won't believe me until your defeat at the Gym tomorrow, and now that your home you can learn about it by coming back to study at the gym. You have grown stronger Calvin. So tomorrow it will be a fine battle." Calvin didn't reply but turn to look back over the glowing city.

"Good night Calvin" Sabrina said softly. She flickered like a television being turned off and was gone.

"Sabrina" He whispered to the wind, and let her name swirl around him.

The sun rose over Saffron City returning the heat and warmth the night had stolen. The sky was painted pink in the suns arrival and that pigment reflected in the glass window of the sky scrapers that stretched toward the heavens. The wind had died down but not completely died out. They passed as peasant breezes, which were comforting. Calvin sat on the cliff facing Saffron City. His eyes were closed and he seemed deep in concentration. A small purple Pokemon was curled up asleep in his lap. His mind was on the small camp fire burning behind him. A pot was hovering over the fire supported by, as it would seem, nothing at all. It was Calvin's psychokinesis holding the pot up. The smell of fresh soup drifted up from the pot as it boiled.

When the soup was finished, seven small dishes floated out of his backpack and arranged them selves in a circle. The soup floated over and filled each of the dishes. Next five Pokeballs floated from his bag and landed one to a dish, leaving the closest two open. Then he began to levitate. Turning in air and settling down in front a dish. The Pokemon in his lap levitated off of him and settle down at the last empty space. Calvin opened his eyes and each Pokeball burst open releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Well guys," He Started speaking to his Pokemon. "This is what we trained for. Eat up to keep your strength up. We didn't come this far to lose. The Pokemon cheered and they began to eat. When they finished eating all the Pokemon returned to there balls except for the one which was originally sitting on his lap. He gathers his belonging and set out for the Saffron City Gym with his Pokemon in tow, where his opponent and old mentor was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of the Mind

**Calvin's Psychic Quest**

Hey, it's Calvin again. Can you believe her? How dare she go and become weaker while I train to be stronger. I'm going in to show her how much I grown and trained. But some how it not the same. Wish me luck in my match and write comments on what happens. Remember I'm just a trainer seeking to beat Sabrina which I am about to do. But any way, thank you to those who have commented. For those who want to know about my three years of traveling and my history. I foresee it revealing itself gradually through flashbacks... hmm is a vision of a flashback the same thing as a flashback it self? That's some thing to think about. Oh well, I have a battle to win.

Ps.: Once again I had to correct this chapter thanks to Facia

**Battle of the Mind **

Calvin arrived at the doors to the gym. The doors swung open before he touched them. Calvin smiled to him self, some things rarely change. He walked down the corridor toward two large golden doors. Stopping half way, he turned to peer through a window, into an empty room. The room was originally used as a training room and was rarely ever empty. This new state came as a shock. She has really grown soft. He continued toward the golden doors at the end of the hall which also opened before he reached them. He was greeted with the sound of cheers and applause. The students of the gym sat around a small battle arena. They were cheering and some had made a banner saying "Welcome Home Calvin."

Sabrina sat in a chair on a stage on the opposite side of the arena. She was facing him and smiling. Seated to her right and left were people who must have been her parents. Calvin quickly scanned the crowd for the face he hoped to see in the training room. He found the face holding the banner. His little sister had come to watch the battle.

Sabrina began to levitate and floated to the center of the arena. Concentrating he join her, levitating to her.

"Calvin." She said. The she unexpectantly threw her arms around him in a hug. The crowd went wild with cheers. "Welcome home. They all come to greet you." She said releasing him from the hug and floating away backward to half way point of her side of the arena.

"This will be a two part battle. Four Pokemon each. There will be a three minute time limit on the first half and no time limit on the second half." The voice of an announcer said. More cheers erupted from the crowd. The ground began to rumble as the arena sank in to the ground and another began to rise. A beach ball net and sandy field arose under them. Sabrina softly landed, and Calvin followed.

"The first round requires one Pokemon and is a game of bomb ball beach volley ball, if the bomb is on your side of the field when time runs up you lose, if the ball hits the ground you lose; and no psychic powers on the ball when the ball is on your opponent side of the field. Time limit is three minutes. You and you Pokemon must work together to keep the game going." Sabrina explained. "Now let me introduce my friend, Haunter." She waved her hand toward one of the net post, where a Pokemon was hovering toward. The Pokemon was a dark purple in color. It was a ghost type Pokemon and was laughing merrily.

"Haunter, a three minute bomb please." Sabrina said. Haunter reached in to it mouth with hands that floated freely from its body and pulled out a large round bomb with the fuse was already lit.

"Choose you Pokemon now. I will start with my Abra." She said as she removed a pokeball from her side and released the Pokemon inside. It was the same one she was holding the night before. This time how ever it was awake.

She going for placement over control, Calvin thought. Abra's only attack is Teleport. So most of its contact with the bomb would be physical. So let's go with a Pokemon that can hit a good smash. "I'll go with Mr. Mime" He said releasing his own Pokemon.

"Sabrina has chosen her Abra to start this match, saving her stronger ones of the battle. Calvin has gone with a Mr. Mime." The announcer said. More cheers erupted from the crowd. "Begin."

Haunter threw the bomb in to the center of the field. There was a flicker behind it, similar to the one Sabrina used to disappear the night before, and Abra appeared behind it. It hit the Bomb toward the ground in a powerful spike. Calvin dived in the sand where the bomb would have landed and hit it up. The bomb was light as though it was a beach ball. His Mr. Mime ran over and positioned it self under the bomb and gently push it up in the air. Unable to recover fast enough from his dive Calvin used his psychic power to hit it back over the net to Sabrina's side. She was already waiting in position. She set the bomb up again once again Abra teleported behind it and spiked it. Calvin dived again saving the bomb from hitting the floor. He arose quickly this time and waited for Mr. Mime set up. He chose an open target on the field and spiked it. Abra teleported to the spot and intercepted setting the ball back to Sabrina. She levitated to the right height and took aim.

"Mime" Calvin said. Sabrina spiked it toward the back of the field. Mr. Mime dived and save it. Calvin gave a set and Mr. Mime, unable to reach it in time for a spike had to set the bomb over the net. Abra teleported behind it and spiked again. Calvin once again found him self diving to save the bomb. At this rate, we won't be able to keep this up for long, and time is running out, he thought. Sure enough, the fuse was half the length it was when it originally started. Mr. Mime set the bomb and he spiked it. For the first time he made Sabrina dive for the bomb. Abra teleported to where the bomb was landing from her save and passed it back. Half way in air the bomb began speeding toward Calvin's side. Sabrina must have used her psychic power to spike it.

"Mr. Mime. Light Screen." Calvin said. Mr. Mime. Pushed and invisible wall toward the bomb. The Bomb reflected of the wall back on Sabrina side. Abra appeared under the bomb and kept it going. It set the bomb back to Sabrina who set it even higher, for a teleport spike. Calvin glanced at Mime, who was making another invisible wall to block the smash. When the bomb was about to reflect of the wall, it stopped. Sabina was holding it with her psychic powers until the light screen faded, then allowed it to continue on its path. Calvin dived and saved it again then realized the fuse was almost finished. Mr. Mime set it and he smashed with his Psychic powers. Sabrina positioned her self for the save, but when the bomb reached her hands, it exploded. Sabrina and Abra disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Sabrina." Calvin called a bit of concern in his voice.

The smoke began to clear. Sabrina was sitting in the sand cover in ash and dust and was laughing joyfully. She sat there for a moment enjoying her laugher, then rose to her feet.

"Abra Return." She said calling back the Pokemon. "That was so much fun, Calvin. We have to do it again sometime." Her voice suddenly became serious. "But now it's time to get serious." She began to levitate. Calvin called back Mr. Mime and began to levitate as well. The ground began to rumbles as the field changed again.

The sandy volleyball field was gone and a plain battle arena replaced it. Sabrina drifted backward and landed in the trainer box at the edge of the battle field.

He followed suit.

"This is the second half of the battle." The announcer said. "It will be official Pokemon league rules. Sabrina has already lost one Pokemon in the first round while Calvin is still free to use his Mr. Mime. Chose your Pokemon now." Calvin closed his eyes and thought. She sends out something weaker first so save my strongest two for last. I need to look ahead and prepare for later.

"Go Xatu." He said. A ball floated out of his bag and landed in the center of his side of the field.

"Well then, I'll go with my Mr. Mime" Sabrina said. She pulled a pokeball out of her pocket and let it float to the center of her side of the field. Both Pokemon were released.

"The first match of the second half is Calvin's Xatu, a Pokemon found in the Johto region, versus Sabrina's Mr. Mime." The announcer commentated. "Ready, Begin."

Calvin wasted no time in getting started. "Take flight." Xatu spread its wings and lifted into the air.

(Mr. Mime, Calm your mind.) A Sabrina's voice echoed in the back of Calvin's mind. Mr. Mime took a seat in the middle of the battle field and closed his eyes.

Speaking with her Pokemon telepathically was on of Sabrina's trade marks. Calvin was somehow, hearing their conversation in his head. The last time he fought another telepathic was the match with Sabrina three years ago. Before he set out on his journey and last time he couldn't hear her. Why could he this time? Had he grown stronger to intercept her direct connection or was she taking it easy on him because she had softened up?

(Cut it out Sabrina. I want this to be a true, match, don't hold back.) He said telepathically directed at her.

(Very well then, I just thought you would want to know how you were defeated.)

(I WON' T LOSE!)

"Xatu, Aerial Ace"

Xatu dived from the sky aiming for Mr. Mime. The attack landed, Xatu crashing hard into Mr. Mime. Rolling from the force, it land about two feet back in sitting position. It closed its eyes and began to concentrate again. "It's focusing its power, we have to finish it off quick. Xatu, use psychic." Calvin said.

Xatu circled around and landed, its eyes glowing a light blue color. Mr. Mime let out an unmistakable cry of pain as Xatu tried to crush it using mental energy. Sabrina said nothing or showed no sign of worry. She kept a stone face as she watched her Pokemon struggle. Mr. Mime in all its pain was still trying to focus. "Keep it up, Xatu, this match is almost ours."

What is she getting at though, why is she not attacking back. Focusing ones mind increases its psychic powers. She must be trying to raise it so she can end this battle is single powerful attacks. I have to finish Mr. Mime off before it can attack.

"Xatu finish it. Use another Aerial ace. Xatu took flight again releasing Mr. Mime from the grips of psychic. Mr. Mime didn't waste any time in returning to it sitting position, closing its eyes and focusing. Xatu made the dive aiming for Mr. Mime. At the last second Mr. Mime turned red and disappeared. A Pokeball laid were he sat. Confused Xatu circled around the Pokeball.

"Sabrina has withdrew her Mr. Mime, or Mr. Mime withdrew it self." The announcer said. The ball burst open again but Mr. Mime didn't reappear.

"Alakazam." The Pokemon said. It was Sabrina first Pokemon, which started out as an Abra and evolved. This was her strongest Pokemon.

"So you go for the big dog now?" Calvin said "At least he will fight back."

Sabrina smirked, but said nothing. Alakazam eyes began to glow blue and Xatu froze in mid-air. Xatu suddenly plummeted to the ground as being forced down by invisible weight. Xatu crashed and spread a cloud of dust around his landing.

"Xatu?" Calvin said. The dust cleared and Xatu was lying in a large crater, clearly unconscious. "Xatu return." Calvin said calling to Pokemon back to it ball. "Now the match can really begin."

"It's over." Sabrina low calm dark voice said. "You chance to win has passed."

"We will see, Go Mr. Mime." Calvin responded. Mr. Mime's pokeball which he had pocketed after the volleyball match floated out on to the field, and opened. Once again Mr. Mime returned to the field.

"Calvin has chosen to go with his Mr. Mime again. This time for the battle. Ready, begin. "The announcer said.

"Mr. Mime Light Screen." Calvin said. Mr. Mime put an invisible wall between itself and Sabrina's Alakazam. Alakazam's eyes began to glow. It put its two spoons together and shot a beam of concentrated psychic energy. The beam tore the ground below it as it passed by sending cracked rocks in all directions. The beam hit Mr. Mime's invisible wall, and stopped for a second before there was the sound of shattering glass and the beam broke through. It caught Mr. Mime in the chest sending him flying past Calvin and into the wall behind. The wall broke on the impact and Mr. Mime was sent out into the street.

"Mr. Mime!" Calvin cried rushing to see if his Pokemon was alright. It was unconscious. "Return." He commanded. Such power in one Pokemon. Never had any Pokemon shown the kind of power. "Hypno. Go"

"Hypno, huh?" Sabrina said. "That wouldn't be the same Pokemon you left here with three years ago? Your first Pokemon. It's grown and evolved."

"Calvin third Pokemon is Hypno." The announcer said. "Ready, Begin."

"Hypno, Hypnosis" Calvin commanded.

Hypno began to swing it pendulum back and forward moving its other hand in small circles. Alakazam staggered and fell clearly asleep.

"Yes." Calvin said. "Now finish it with a Headbutt." Hypno began to charge for Alakazam.

"How quickly we forget. Abra was known for fighting while asleep. Alakazam is no different. Alakazam although lying on the floor, pointed one spoon at Hypno and shot another powerful Psybeam.

Hypno charged right into the attack. A cloud of dust formed and blocked view of the field again. There was a moment's pause while the dust cleared, and revealed Hypno was no where to be found. "Hypno?" Calvin said.

Sabrina pointed to the hole in the wall made by Mr. Mime. Calvin turned and saw a Hypno shaped hole in the wall of the building across the street. People in the street and office building were peering though the hole in shock and amazement.

"Im-Impossible." Calvin stammered.

"It's no use, give up." Sabrina said.

"No I got one more chance, I didn't come all this way to fail. Espeon it's up to you now." The ball burst open with out leaving the bag releasing the Pokemon Espeon.

"Calvin wanting to continue has chosen Espeon for his final Pokemon." The announcer said. "Ready begin."

"Espeon Psybeam." Calvin order. Espeon's eyes began to glow and it shot the beam at Alakazam, who was still sleeping. Alakazam pointed his spoon again a return a beam three times the size.

(Choose a direction. And be quick about it.) A voice said in Calvin's mind.

"Left" He said.

Espeon jumped to the left, dodging the beam as it consumed Espeon's beam.

(Shut your Mouth, Cal. Talk telepathically.) Espeon said. Espeon was the only one of his Pokemon that he had developed a telepathic link with.

(His attacks are incredibly strong. So one hit might end it. We have to hit him with out getting hit.)

(No Duh.)

(Try and surprise it with your Shadow Ball.)

"Espeon, Take Down." Calvin said. Espeon began to rush at Alakazam.

Alakazam awoke from its sleep, and faced the oncoming Espeon. Its eyes began to glow and it launched another ground splitting Psybeam. Espeon jump to the right to dodging it and began to focus. It eyes began to glow red. A swirling ball of dark matter formed hovering above it. The ball shot strait for Alakazam and connected with its chest.

Alakazam didn't even flinch as the attack seemed to just glance off of him. "Is that all?" Sabrina asked. "I'm a little disappointed." Alakazam shot another huge Psybeam catching Espeon in the head. Another cloud of dust filled the area, blocking the view.

"Such power from Sabrina, This match should be over when the dust clears." The announcer said.

The dust began to clear. To reveal Espeon, still standing. It was hurt but still able to fight.

"It's still standing?" Sabrina said, "Impressive."

Espeon staggered but recovered. It charged up another Shadow Ball. Alakazam pointed a spoon at Espeon and launched a Psybeam again. Espeon shot its Shadow Ball into the on coming Psybeam, and watch it dissolve under the immense power of the Psybeam. The Psybeam connected again sending Espeon flying in to Calvin's arms. It was clearly unconscious.

"Espeon is unable to battle. Sabrina is the winner." The announcer concluded as the crowd went wild.

Calvin dropped his head and let his black hair cover his eyes. He lost. Three year of training and he came back to lose, and not just a lost, a crushing defeat. How was she so strong? Such power. He had to reach that level of power.

"Calvin," Sabrina said. "It was a good match" Calvin did respond, he merely flickered and vanished without saying a word. "Calvin..." Sabrina said solemnly.

Calvin appeared sitting on the roof of the gym. Back when he trained here this was his escape to clear his mind and think things through. That what he had to do now. Cradling his Espeon, he said "Where did I go wrong. Did I play around to much with those two and not train enough? Sure we got into a lot of battles and took out overwhelming odds, but it wasn't enough. I still lost.

(We tried, though.)A voice said in Calvin's head. (We put up a strong battle and we lost.) Espeon opened his eyes and looked up at Calvin.

"Well nothing left but to go back into training. Come back later. Right?" He asked it.

"So you're really thinking of leaving again." Sabrina voice said from behind him. She walked over and sat next to him. "I was hoping that you would stay and train with me."

"I said this when I left three years ago when I left. ' I can never become strong than you by training under you.' So now I have to live by it."

"You were angry when you left and thing have changed. Your always welcome here Calvin."

"No, I must go. I learned a lot out there, some things I'm sure I can't learn inside a gym. There is so much more to learn. So I have to go."

"I figured you wouldn't change your mind, you're still as stubborn as always." She said looking out at the sun. "If that is the case, then can you run an errand for me?"

"Sure, I'll do it before I leave."

"Actually it gives your wandering a purpose. I want you do deliver a package to my friends Tate and Lisa, They are the gym leaders of the Mossdeep gym in the Hoenn region."

"Hoenn?"

"Yes, a region even farther than the Johto." Sabrina explained. I was supposed to take a boat leaving in three days from the Vermilion port, but you know how hard it is to pull myself away from the gym. So you can have my ticket. There are many new species of Pokemon in that region, and a bunch of new psychic Pokemon. Try catch in a raising some. And after you deliver my package, it would be wise to challenge Tate and Lisa to a battle. They might teach you some thing."

"Three Days?" Calvin asked.

"You can say hi to your family. They haven't heard from you in three years,"

Calvin smile at the thought of his family. That would mean a trip to Lavender town, which is a small town not far from Saffron city.

"One more thing." Sabrina said. "I started a new training program with my new students using Pokemon to help them build there own powers. Would you consider lending me your Pokemon to help them?"

"That choice is not mine to make." Calvin said. "You have to ask them if they want to stay."

"Alright then." She replied. "I'll see you down stairs with some supplies for your journey."

She flickered and was gone. Calvin closed his eyes. For some strange reason, as much as he complained. He found himself liking this new Sabrina more and more. She had learned to care about people with out losing her inner strength. That was something to admire. He looked at Espeon curled up in his arms. "I really should take you to a doctor, huh?"

(I'm fine, it's only a scratch). Espeon replied weakly. Calvin smiled softly and teleported back inside.

Sabrina was sitting in her throne like chair. She had her Abra was sitting on her lap. It strangely reminded him of a small doll that Sabrina used to hold in the same way before he left. He smiled and asked. "Hey, what ever happened to little Sabrina."

"She went home." Sabrina replied. "So, what have your Pokemon decided?"

"I didn't ask yet. Come on out everybody." he bag exploded with white light as all six Pokeballs burst open and his Pokemon formed a line in front of him. "Well, Mr. Mime, Xatu, Hypno, Starmie, Jynx, and Espeon." He said. "We fought long and hard, and we lost. I'm leaving to go to a new land and see new places. The question is, would you like to stay here and train with Sabrina. She can help all of you become stronger, or would you want to come with me on my travels?"

Each Pokemon looked from him to Sabrina. Then one by one they turn and walked over to the foot of Sabrina's throne, until only two Pokemon were standing at his side. His Espeon and his Hypno. He dropped to his knee so that he was in their level. "So this is what I have? You two are the only ones who are coming with me? My first Pokemon and ..." He turned to Espeon. "My psychic partner."

Hypno reach out and place the pendant he was using as pendulum around Calvin's neck. "Hyp- no" It said. Then turn and walked to Sabrina.

Espeon spun around too face them. (Cowards, Each and every one of you. All of you turning your back on the one who supported you through every thing we been through. How dare you.)

"No Espeon, it was there choice." Calvin said rising to his feet. "Let them go."

(I'm going away for awhile, and when I come back. I will personally kick each and every one of your...)

"Espeon." Calvin interjected.

Sabrina arose and walked pass his Pokemon. She walked down until she right in front of him. "Here." she said. "This is the package I want you to take to Tate and Lisa." She said handing him a small square box. Wrapped in brown paper. "And this is your boat pass to get to the Hoenn region." She said giving him a boat ticket.

"Thank you Sabrina... For everything." Calvin said turning to leave.

"Calvin wait." Sabrina called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I wish you could stay here, but nothing I could do would change that. So here take these with you and I hope you will learn to find the inner strength you are searching for." He turned and she gave him a small package. Then hugged him. He returned her embrace. Then turned to leave again. A young girl, with long black hair and gentle brown eyes, his little sister, blocked his path. He smiled softly at her then opened his arms for a hug. She rush into his arms nearly knocking him over, tears beginning to roll down her small round face.

"Do you have to go again?" She cried. "I missed you so much."

"I know, Micha, I know. I often thought of you while I was away and you've grown so much while I was gone."

"Stay and help me train."

"I left my Pokemon here, Hypno especially, will look after you, and this journey won't be as long as the last one. I will be back before you know it."

"Take me with you this time. Don't leave me here."

"Not yet. When you grow a little more. Then we will take a trip together. Just you and me... maybe Sabrina. For now learn from Sabrina. As of now she is stronger than I am."

"But she isn't my Brother."

"Don't worry Micha. Everything will be ok. I'm always with you whether you see me or not. Were psychic, and we are always linked." He slowly broke her hold on him, and said. "Good bye." He flicked and disappeared, so he couldn't see the streams of tear rolling down his sister's face.

Sabrina walked over and hugged Micha. "He will be alright. It will all be alright. Everything will be alright."


	3. Chapter 3: Terror at the Tower

**Calvin's Psychic Quest**

"Espeon Esp-peon."

Yes Espeon. Where heading to Lavender town shortly, but first we need to say hello to our readers.

"Espe- Espeon, eon Espeon"

Hmm, your right, we should eat before we leave too.

"Peon"

Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, I had a problem with finding some one willing to proofreading something this long. That and battling my depression of losing to Sabrina. So before I lapse back into it, let's continue.

"Espeon Espeon, Espe- Esp Peon Peon Espeon"

Right, Thanks Espeon. I nearly forgot the disclaimer and the special thanks to my beta reader. I don't own Pokemon or any of the Gym leaders such as Sabrina. A Special thanks to Anna, a.k.a. HatefulSoul, for proof reading. Yes I just corrected the entire story so far

**Terror at the Tower **

Calvin and Espeon appeared in the streets of Saffron. It was still mid afternoon and people were busy rushing from there lunch break back to work. "Three days." Calvin said. "I guess that is enough time to visit Dad at Silph Co. and mom at the Pokemon Tower. What you say Espeon?"

(Sure. Just as long as we catch the boat.) Espeon replied. (And we need supplies for the journey, food and potions and things like that.)

"I would suggest the Celadon Department Store, but that kind of out of our way." Calvin replied.

(So let's head to Silph Co. first and see what your father has to say.) They started walking toward the center of the city. Silph Co. was a large corporate building which employed many workers of Saffron city. The Silph Co. building was the largest building in saffron, towering above the rest. It could be seen from almost any where in Saffron. The main entrance had to large glass doors that slid open when they approached. The lobby had a large beautiful fountain in the center. The reception desk was located against the opposite wall from the entrance. He started to go and ask what floor was his father on, but he didn't have to. Standing next to the reception desk talking to the receptionist was his father.

"Dad." He called.

"Calvin?" His father replied turning around. "Your home?"

"Not really, I was passing through and just decided to stop by."

"Really?"

"I'm leaving for the Hoenn region in three days. I can't say how long it will be before I come back."

"Hoenn, you say?"

"Yeah a far away region, that I have to take a boat to get to. I saw Micha at the gym and spoke to her. Then I'll head to Lavender Town to visit mom and leave."

"You saw Micha? How is she doing?"

"Disappointed that I couldn't stay but she doing fine."

"And how have you been holding up all this time?"

"I'm fine. I have grown so much stronger."

"Really?"

"Not Sabrina's strength yet but I'm getting there."

"So you lost?"

"Yeah, But I'm dealing with it. I come back stronger."

"Alright then take care, and come back in one piece, Okay?

"Sure."

He turned back and continued his conversation with the receptionist.

(Every thing he said ended in a question. I didn't think that was possible.) Espeon commented.

(Yeah, you just get used to it.) Calvin replied solemnly. Let's go. Espeon jumped up into Calvin's arms and the two of them flickered and disappeared. Appearing back in the street in front Saffron' Eastern gates. They started there long walk towards Lavender town and the Pokemon Tower.

(Cal?) Espeon asked as they were walking through along the paths through the woods that lead to Lavender town.

"What?"

(Why didn't you bring the girl with you?)

"Who Micha?"

(Yeah, your sister.)

"She is too young. She not a trainer yet and you know trouble loves to find us. It's too dangerous with out her having Pokemon to protect her."

(We are going to deliver a package to Sabrina's friends. I mean, how much trouble can we find?)

The sun was setting when they arrived and the sky over Lavender Town had turned a brilliant shade of lavender. The streets were quiet as everyone was at home. Pokemon tower was erected as a memorial to all Pokemon who have passed away and many Pokemon were buried there. These lead too many stories of ghost walking the streets at night. So most residents stayed indoors at night. With night's approach, they were either heading home or already there.

(Lavender really does become a ghost town at night.) Espeon said jokingly.

"Yeah" Calvin said. "The stores here won't open up until morning so let's go find mom."

(Your mom is a channeler if I remember correctly?)

"Yeah"

(So she shouldn't be afraid of the ghosts that walk the streets at night?)

"She spends most of her time trying to keep them in the tower."

They approach Pokemon tower. In the purple light of sun set gave the building an eerie feel. They slowly pulled the large Bronze doors open. They heard something fly in between them and look at each other.

(Want to come back tomorrow?) Espeon asked.

"I'm thinking about it. But we don't have time. We see mom rest here the night shop tomorrow morning and set of, well arrive in Vermillion sometime tomorrow night rest and board the boat. If we do this tomorrow we won't have time to pick up supplies."

(Well, let's make this a short visit.)

"You're not scared are you?"

(I'm a psychic Pokemon, Weak against Ghosts. What do you expect?)

"Fine, you do have a pokeball, you can hide in. I just like you out here so I can talk to you?"

(I'll walk. You taught me how to use Shadow Ball so I can deal with ghost types.)

They entered the building. The entire place was dark and musty. A woman sat behind the reception desk, but she seemed to have curled herself into a ball, and covered her ears. She was obviously terrified.

(That is _not_ what you want to see behind the reception desk.) Espeon said.

"Tell me about it. The faster we find mom the better." They started toward the stairs but the receptionist called after them "Don't go up there; there is something terrible happening tonight."

"Which is why we have to go, my mom is up there." Calvin called back and disappeared up the stairs.

Reaching the next floor Calvin regretted no listening. An ominous fog covered the darkened floor making it almost impossible to see any thing. To add to the confusion things were in disarray. Tombstones were knocked over or flipped upside down, some crack in two with pieces littering the floor. The sound of people screaming could be heard from floors above.

"What going on here?" Calvin said.

(I think I'll take the ride in my pokeball now.) Espeon said.

Another sound attracted there attention, crying. It was coming from somewhere in the corner on the floor. They rushed to find its source. A girl around his age sat in the corner. She had her face buried in her knees. She was dressed like a channeler but he had never seen one so young. He knelt beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Why won't it leave me alone?"

"Why won't what leave you alone?"

Something shifted and he felt as thought an icicle had pierced right through his body. He recognized the feeling. A ghost Pokemon had passed through his body. Espeon felt it to. He looked excitedly at Calvin. Calvin gave a nod and Espeon Turned around its eyes glowing red. It shot a beam of light from its eyes; the light illuminated the area revealing a Gastly, floating just beyond them.

"Espeon, Shadow Ball" Calvin said.

"No," the girl said. "This one been bugging me all day. Now I can see it, it's mine."

She withdrew a pokeball from her robes. "Umbreon, Go" She said releasing the Pokemon.

Umbreon formed standing next to Espeon. The two Pokemon looked at each other then glared at the Gastly. Gastly recoiled intimidated by their stares then turned to flee. Umbreon Faint Attack." The girl called. Umbreon faded into the darkness and vanished then reappeared in Gastly escape path. It tackled Gastly sending it to the floor unconscious.

"So you didn't need my help after all." Calvin said. "From the looks of it you're a channeler. Do you know were channeler Iris is?"

"My mentor, she's at the top of the tower."

"Hmm." Calvin said. "We have to get up there."

"I'll help you out, I can't reveal the ghost Pokemon controlling the channeler on the higher floors, and your Espeon should be able to help with that."

"Sure." Calvin said. They all rushed for the stairs heading up to the next floor. "By the way, I'm Calvin"

"Saige." She replied.

They reached the next floor to find even more chaos. Several Channeler where standing in a circle speaking in strange languages and doing odd dances while there Pokemon had encircled something, and were taking turns attacking it.

"That's a Pokemon, in the center." Saige cried. "We have to help it."

"Pokeball, Go." Calvin said throwing an empty pokeball at the Pokemon in the center. "The ball hit the Pokemon and pulled it inside."

The channeler's Pokemon having lost sight of there target turn to see who threw the ball.

"Use Foresight, on the channelers, we defeat the ghost controlling them, and we might not have to fight their Pokemon." Saige said.

"You heard her Espeon." Calvin said. "Espeon shot another beam of light revealing several Gastlys hovering over the Channeler. The Gastly turn and fled through the roof. Saige walked over and began to talk to them. While Calvin went to check on the Pokemon he rescued. His pokeball was sitting on the floor. He picked it up and pressed the button to release the Pokemon. It was a Gastly, but unlike any of the others he had seen. The Gastly was a brilliant sapphire color. "It's alright now, there not going to attack you any more."

Saige walked over. "Whoa, it's blue"

"That most likely why the others were attacking it." Calvin replied.

"But that was an unusual way to save it." Saige said. "You captured it. Not knowing what it was or whether it belonged to anyone."

"If it did belong to someone, it wouldn't have worked and it was a Pokemon in need."

"You're strange?" Saige said.

"So what did the channelers said?" Calvin asked

"They don't remember what they were doing or what happened." Saige replied. "They said things should become worse the higher up we go so be careful."

"Alright." Calvin said. "And you say my mother is on the top floor."

"She might be in the center of all this."

"What's that mean?"

"The ghost that might be controlling her is the leader."

"We have to hurry." Calvin said. "Gastly, return." He pointed the pokeball at his Gastly, and a small red beam shot from the ball and surrounded Gastly. Then it faded and Gastly still hovered in its spot.

"What?"

"Espeon?" Espeon said to it.

"Gastly, Gastly." It replied shaking its head.

(It claustrophobia, It hates small closed spaces like inside Pokeballs.) Espeon explained.

"We'll worry about that later." Calvin said. "Let keep moving. Mom is at the top and may be in trouble." The group continued up the stairs to the next floor. (Were only going to deliver a package, how much trouble can we find?) Calvin said mockingly to Espeon as they ran. (We haven't even left yet and we found trouble.)

On the next floor, they found two more Channelers. They had one of their hands tied to the others and were furiously slashing at each other with knives. Espeon wasted no time in using the revealing Foresight. This time it was two Haunters, the evolved from of Gastly. The Pokemon, angered by this intrusion, attacked. The both turn toward them and launched Shadow balls.

"Espeon teleport and use shadow ball." Calvin ordered.

"Umbreon use Faint attack."

Espeon flickered and vanished, while Umbreon slowly faded away. They both appeared behind the two Haunters. Umbreon rushed and hit one with another powerful charge Espeon eyes glowed red and it shot a Shadow ball at the other Haunter. The Haunters, hurt by the attacks fled through the roof on to the floor above.

Saige checked to make sure that the Channeler were alright, cut there hands free then said. "One more floor, let's hurry."

They rushed to the next stair way leading to the top of the tower.

The entered the circular room and looked around. This fog on this floor was worst than all the others, a lone figure stood in the center of the room. The Haunter and Gastlys that they defeated before were circling around this person, as well as the fog.

"Espeon Foresight" Calvin said. "Espeon shot his light on to the person, the person vanished. "What happened?"

A slow long and dark laugh filled the room as the person reappeared. Calvin could clearly see his mother. However she looked different. Her face was darker than usual, as if she was wearing a black veil. She was dressed in the tradition channeler garments, only that they were black while that tradition color is white.

"Mom?" Calvin said.

She gave another dark laugh in a voice that wasn't her own. "You who enter my domain know not of my power. Prepare to have you souls join us.

"Espeon/ Umbreon Get ready" Calvin and Saige said together. His mother's clothes seem to melt off of her like a black liquid and formed a puddle in front of her. She was wearing the tradition white garments under the black ooze. The liquid began to take shape and arose in to the form of a Gengar.

"If you want this place back you must defeat me in a battle. " Channeler Iris said in Gengar's voice.

"I'll do it," Saige said. "She is my mentor."

"She my mother." Calvin shot back."

(Cool it, both of you. Our new friend wants revenge.) Espeon said. The sapphire Gastly had floated out in front of every one. "Espeon, Esp- Espeon." Espeon said to it.

"Gastly," it replied.

"Esp?"

"Gastly, gas-Gastly. Gas-tly"

(It wants to fight Gengar, but it knows it can't do it alone. He wants both of you to direct it.) Espeon translated to Calvin.

"Gastly want to fight Gengar for the attack they did to it earlier." Calvin said. "He wants both of us to direct it."

"You speak Pokemon?" Saige asked. "You really are strange."

"Ok, Gastly I'm with you." Calvin said ignoring her comment and turning back to Gastly. Gastly smiled.

"Me too." Saige said.

"Gastly" it said in thanks, and then turned to face its opponent.

(He said...) Espeon started.

"I got it." Calvin said, "I'm pretty sure Saige did to." He glanced at Saige and she gave a slight nod.

"Ok Gastly," Saige said. "Start things off with you Nightshade." Black beams shot from Gastly's eyes. Toward Gengar. Gengar sank into the ground before the attack reached him and he arose behind Gastly.

"Behind you" Calvin said. Gastly turned and barely dodged a Shadow Ball from Gengar. "Its fast we need to find a way to slow it down." Calvin said to Saige. He turned back to Gastly. "Gastly go underground."

"What you have in mind?" Saige asked.

"Gastly, Hypnosis"

Gastly arose from the ground right in front Gengar. It eyes glowing blue. Gengar stared directly in to Gastly's eyes. It seemed to be over come with Gastly's glare. Slowly its eyes began to close as if fell under Gastly's hypnotic gaze.

"Hit it with your nightshade now." Saige said.

Gastly shot the black beams of Nightshade directly in to Gengar's face knocking from its feet and to the floor, still fast asleep.

"Finish it with your Dream Eater." Calvin said. Gastly Began to glow sapphire. A stream of energy moved from Gengar to Gastly. Gengar awoke and in to the air. It formed a ball of muck. "Watch out Gastly it using Sludge Bomb. Use the floor to block it." Gastly sank through the floor again and the Sludge bomb went splat against the floor where Gastly was.

"Come up and hit it with a Nightshade." Saige said. The black beams of Night Shade rose from the ground and hit Gengar. Gengar fell to the ground knocked out.

Gastly arose from the ground in between Calvin and Saige. "Great job Gastly." Calvin said.

"You defeated you third level evolved form." Saige commented. "That very impressive."

"Gastly" It replied then started to glow white.

"It's evolving." Calvin said.

Gastly changed shapes and when the white faded away and dark purple haunter with a strange Sapphire glow was floating there.

"I guess the experience for defeating Gengar was enough to make it evolve." Saige said.

The sound of something hitting the floor in the distance attracted there attention. Calvin's mother had collapsed to the floor and the fog that was blanketing the room had dispersed. Gengar and the other ghost had also disappeared.

"Mom." Calvin cried rushing to her side.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked dazed. "Calvin is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me."

Calvin she said hugging him. "Thank goodness you're alright. You been gone for so long."

"Mom, what happened here? I though the channelers were suppose to keep the ghost from running wild?"

"We are, but some new powerful spirit appeared and under it the ghosts took over the other channeler."

"Don't worry, we freed them." Saige said.

"Saige?" Calvin's mother asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Calvin and I freed the others and defeated Gengar. Everything should be back to normal."

"Oh, thank you then. Both of you." She replied. "You two go home and wait. I have to check on the other Channelers and will join you shortly."

"Ok Mom." Calvin said, but take Haunter with you in case there are any more ghosts hanging around." Haunter floated over to Calvin's mother.

"See you two soon" she said heading for the stairs.

"We better get going too." Saige said. "Umbreon return." She called Umbreon back to its pokeball. Then started for the stairs.

"Were you going?" Calvin asked.

"Home, where to you think."

Calvin gave a loud sigh and said. "Come over here."

Saige returned and he took her hands. Espeon jumped up into Calvin's arms and the three of them flicked and disappeared.

They reappeared out side of Calvin's house. The sun had set and Lavender Town was silent. Street lamps lit the desolate street and the eerie feeling still surrounded the town.

"I'm surprised I still remember where it is." Calvin said. "It has been ten year since I called this place home."

"How did we get out here?" Saige asked.

"We teleported." Calvin explained.

"Teleported? As in the Pokemon move teleport?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. That must be a very useful way to travel."

"It is, but it can't go long distances or places I haven't been before." Calvin explained. "So it's still limited."

"Well I guess I can still invite you in." Calvin said.

"Actually, I have to invite you in." Saige replied. "I'm living here with my mentor while I learn."

"Sounds like mom." Calvin said. Saige opened the door and they went in.

"So, if you're not from around here where are you from?" Calvin asked. They were sitting at a table in the center of the kitchen drinking cups of tea. Espeon had curled up in the center of the table and was taking a nap.

"Saffron City". Saige replied. "The town to the west."

"I was raised at the Saffron City gym, under Sabrina." Calvin said. "I know the city."

"That would explain the whole psychic thing." Saige muttered. "So you came home or just visiting?"

"Just visiting before I take a leave again." Calvin explained. "I spent the last three years wondering around training and seeing new places. Now I'm off to a new region to train while running an errand for Sabrina."

"I wish I could go traveling, but the work of a channeler is never done, especially in this tower."

"Traveling is very taxing on a body. It really is a lot of walking."

"I'm willing to do it, just to experience things that I could only experience far away from here."

"Things you can only learn far away from here..." Calvin said his voice drifting off in thought.

"So, is that true?" Someone said the door opening. Calvin's Mother had returned home with Haunter floating behind her. "Do you really want to travel Saige?"

"I would love to, but I'm needed here."

"I think we can handle the tower with out you for a while." She said. "Besides I have something for you to do."

"An errand that would involve me traveling?"

"Traveling very far." Calvin's mother replied.

"Exactly how far is far?" Calvin asked. "Because I'm going very far."

"To the Hoenn region." Calvin's Mother said. "Mt. Pyre to be exact."

"That were I'm going. But I'm heading to Mossdeep City."

"I received a letter from the people who look after the memorial of Mt. Pyre. And they needed a channeler to help with a small ghost problem. I was going to go myself, but I think this is the best form of experience for you. So I'm sending you."

"Do you really think I'm ready? I mean I am still learning."

"I believe in you Saige. You saved the entire tower today." Calvin's mother replied. "You can handle this."

"Thanks Mom." Saige said.

"They sent a ticket for a boat leaving for the Hoenn region in three days. The boat departs from the Vermillion pier."

"No way." Calvin said. "Looks like your traveling with me. "Calvin's mother handed Saige her ticket and Calvin pulled out his own ticket and compared them. "I'm in room 109, and you're in 112" that should be just down the hall from each other.

"So, I suggest that both of you get a good rest and depart tomorrow."

"Ok Mom," They said together.

"Oh, and Calvin." Saige is using your old room, so you'll have to sleep in Micha's room." His mother said. She gave a sigh. "She is like you were when you went to the gym. She hardly comes home."

"I saw her there earlier when I went to see Sabrina. She is doing fine."

"Yes, I know. She, unlike you, likes to write or call and tell her mother she is alive."

"I was in the Johto region. I don't think I could have called."

"But you can write. I'm pretty sure I taught you to read and write before you left."

"Sorry mom. I'll try to write more this time."

"I know you will, Saige will make you." She said. Saige started laughing. "So did you eat well while you were away?"

"I was traveling with a group and did most of the cooking. So yes."

"Good, I was worried about you not eating."

"You did a good job and taught me to cook before I left and that is one thing I have not forgotten."

"Alright off to bed both of you. You have to get an early start tomorrow."

"Yes, mother" They replied in unison. Then turn and looked at each other and started laughing. "I'm going to enjoy traveling with you." They said continuing to speak at the same time and continued laughing.

Calvin's mother smiled as Saige wished her a good night and headed to her room. Calvin recalled the sleeping Espeon to its Pokeball. He reached in his bag and pulled out the gift Sabrina gave him and placed it on the table.

"What's that?" His mother asked.

"It's Sabrina's departing gift. Something to help me on my travels" Calvin replied slowly as he wrapped the package.

"When you left three years ago, you said you were leaving to become stronger than Sabrina." Calvin's mother recalled. "How did that go?"

"She moped the floor with me." Calvin said. "This is why I have to leave again."

"What started this stupid quest to become better than her any way?"

"She changed over the years, I was gone. One of the main things that I wanted back then she has changed to, but now it's to late. I started already, and I can not stop until I succeed." Calvin said. "Friendship was what I left for and it was fun, and well worth it but like she said when I left. Trivial things like friendship would slow my studies. I said she was wrong and I'll prove it, by leaving with some trainers who I became friends with, and coming back stronger than her..." He paused for a moment, and then said. "So I left. I grew and learned when I was away and have friends all across Kanto and Johto, to conclude my quest I have to come back and beat her. But she softened up when I was away; she built friendships and become stronger as well." He pulled the rest of the wrapping of the package. Several items spilled out on to the table. The first he recognized to be a Technical Machine, TM for short. TM's are used to teach Pokemon new moves that they would not learn naturally. Second was a black and red pokeball, with his initials painted in red on it. Third was half of a friendship coin. And last was a hand written letter. He opened the letter first. It read:

_Calvin, _

_I don't know why I foresaw that you won't be staying with us after your defeat. So I put this together for you to take with you. Hopefully its contents with help you understand why you lost and help to you grow even stronger. That way you can take your place as the Junior Leader of this Gym. These Items will come in useful and help you understand the power that is stronger than that of the mind. This first item is a TM that I have been developing. It's called Calm Mind. By channeling there focus it not only increases there mental attack power, but there defense against non physical attacks. Second is a luxury ball, on of the new Pokeballs developed in the Johto region. A Pokemon captured in it will grow friendlier to the trainer who captures it at a faster rate than normal. It very useful against uncooperative Pokemon. Last is half of a friendship coin. I will keep the other half close to me always, so as far away as you go, you can remember I am always close to you, and you will always have my friendship._

_Sabrina _

Calvin picked up the coin and look at it closely. There was a message written on it but it couldn't be read because the other half was missing. His hand automatically shifted to Hypno's pendulum hanging around his neck. He removed the pendulum and looked at it. It was a circular pendant with a clear glass center and a plain silver boarder. He concentrated on the pendant until the glass center arose clear out of the pendant. Leaving a circular depressing on the center of the pendant. He inserted the friendship coin in the center. It fit perfectly. He replaced the pendant around his neck, and put the rest of the items in his back pack.

"Thank you Sabrina" he whispered and arose. "Good night mom." he called and disappeared in to his little sister's room.

A sharp piercing sound shattered Calvin's sleep. He sat up, and looked around. Saige sat on his sister's dresser, holding a small black glass flute. "Just how long are you going to sleep? If we don't leave soon we'll never make it." Calvin smirked and telekinetically pulled the covering cloth on the dresser out from under Saige. She fell with a crash to the floor.

Calvin arose, and psychically pulled his backpack to his hand. "Good morning Saige. Next time you do that I will seriously have to hurt you." He disappeared in to the bathroom to wash up and get ready.

Calvin joined his mother, Haunter and Saige at the breakfast table a few minutes later, fully dressed. "Morning mom, Morning Haunter." He said. He sat down at the table and looked across at Saige. She looked different out of her Channeler garments. She had gone from one extreme to the other. She looked like his mother did, when she was possessed. Long black dress and a shawl to match. She had a silverish shirt under it and had tied her long black hair up with to silver ribbons.

"You're awfully dark this morning."

"This is my usually color." Saige replied. "Really don't like the white robes I have to wear when channeling."

"I don't know. You look scarier in black."

Saige glared at him. "Do you want to see how scary I can get?" She said darkly.

"I'm going to enjoy traveling with you." Calvin said, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. "You're cute when you're mad."

Saige scowled at Calvin, who returned a peasant smile and took and another bite of toast. She reached into the shawl and with drew a small white folding fan, and brought it down across the back of Calvin's head.

"Knock it off you too. " Calvin's mother said. "You have to get along and you have to set out soon if you want to catch your boat."

Calvin tossed the rest of his breakfast to Haunter who swallowed it in one gulp. Picked up his backpack and said. "I'm ready. Come on Haunter."

"Where you think your going like that?" Saige asked.

"To pick up supplies, don't worry I won't leave you." He added another nasty smirk.

"No, I mean with Haunter like that?"

"What's wrong with Haunter?"

"She right Calvin." His mother stepped in. "You can't go walking around with a ghost following you around. This is Lavender Town, the people are already scared half to death."

"But Haunter hates being in his Pokeball. So I see no reason to force him to."

"Leave him here then." Saige said.

"No. I mean what's the point I still have to take him with me."

"We'll make it so he is not as visible."

"Haunter, you mind hiding in my shadow?"

Haunter dove for his feet and disappeared in to Calvin's shadow, turning it a brilliant dark sapphire color. "Hmm didn't see that coming?"

Saige started laughing at the bewildered look on his face. He thought of what she said earlier and said. "Second plan haunter. Form a cloak for me, like how Gengar did for mom last night.

The darkened form began to swirl around him from his shadow. He felt a slight chilly mist wrap around his shoulders. When everything settled down he was draped in a sparkling dark purple cape with sapphire inlining. Haunter hands floated over his and formed dark purple gloves. "Great job. Are you ok with traveling like this?"

"Haunter" came the response, and the gloves tighten around his hands to show give the answer of yes.

"Ok then," Calvin said looking at the shocked look on Saige's face. "Yeah, I know you want one too." He gave her another sly smirk and walk out.

He returned a short while later with his bag packed and ready to go filled with supplies for the journey. Saige was sitting outside the house with her shoulder bag packed. Umbreon laid across her lap, taking a nap.

"Ready." He said walking up to her.

"Yeah." She replied and called back her Umbreon.

Calvin mother exited the house dressed in her Channeler garments. "I'm heading back to the tower. You two take care of each other and Saige, remind Calvin to write." She hugged Calvin and said. "Three years ago, I remember you leaving with the look of determination in your eyes, and as you leave again I can see it has only grown stronger." She turned and hugged Saige. "Saige, you came here two years ago to learn channeling. Now you go out as an ambassador for the channelers here. I couldn't be more proud." She released her and waved as the two set off together.


	4. Chapter 4: Magic of Magikarp

Calvin: Hey Readers, It's me Calvin. First off I would like to thank you for the all the reviews and not flooding me with hate mail for not updating in ...how ever long it was that I was away. I was dealing with some issues that are better not discussed here. Well anyway, I'm of to catch my boat to Hoenn, and I already have a traveling companion, who specializes in Ghost and Dark type Pokemon.

Saige: Calvin, Who are you talking to?

Calvin: Our readers.

Saige: Reader? You really are crazy.

Calvin: So, that what I have to deal with now. This is going to be so much fun. Read and review.

* * *

The day was a nice one. It warm with refreshing breezes passing every now and then. The sun shining above reflected of the surface of the water under the docks. These docks were built from Lavender town to Vermillion City, to provide fisherman in those to towns a place to dock there ships. Young fisherman, were always sitting along these docks with there lines cast waiting and hopping for the big bite, talking to each other about bait and techniques of casting off.

Saige and Calvin walked silently along the stretch of wooden planks, watching the fishers, on the docks. Several of the fisherman cast glances back at them. They must have looked strange in that area. Calvin dressed in all black with a black and sapphire cape that seemed to resist the wind when ever it did pass and Saige also in all black and a dark look on her face.

Saige turn to Calvin, and said. "You're scaring the fishers."

"Me? I thought they were looking at you. I'm not the one dressed as a witch."

She narrowed her gaze on him and scowled. "What normal person walks around with a wind resistant cape?"

"A trainer you don't want to mess with. Example, Lance of the elite four." Saige thought about this for a minute. She had seen Lance on Television. He was supposed to be one of the strongest trainers in the world. "You are kind of scary naturally. I'm surprised that you don't get looks like that all the time." Saige whipped out the fan and smacked Calvin across the back of his head. He started laughing in response. "You got a really short temper. Just a warning I'm going to be bugging you this whole trip, or until you get used to my mockery and learn to snap back."

"I'm beginning to regret traveling with you." Saige said.

"You get used to me, don't worry about that."

"People get used to you? I though that was impossible. I mean, come on, who speaks Pokemon?"

"Calvin- Cal. Vin-Calvin" He replied mockingly and they both broke in to laughter.

"I asked for that one, didn't I?"

"Yep." They continued laughing at his joke. Not looking where he was going Calvin bumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry" he said to the fisherman, who now was staring at the water.

"You- YOU INSOLENT FOOL." The fisherman screamed at him. "THAT WAS THE BIGGEST CATCH OF HISTORY AND YOU HAD TO BUMP ME AND LET IT GET AWAY."

Calvin closed his eyes for a minute and then calmly said. "It was a Magikarp. It really is no big deal."

The fisherman still angered about his fish, screamed. "INSOLENT YOUTH, I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME." He grabbed a pokeball from his waist. "Go Seel."

"Not to disrespect me." Calvin corrected him. "Otherwise you're suggesting by your actions your going to make me respect you even less."

"Calvin, are you just trying to get him to attack you?" Saige asked concerned. "He is pretty upset."

"Relax. He can't hurt me." Calvin replied. "Stand back."

"SEEL, HIT HIM WITH YOU AURORA BEAM." Seel opened its mouth and shot a colorful beam at Calvin. Calvin easily side stepped the attack.

He pointed at Seel said, "Nightshade." A black beam erupted from his finger tip. The beam caught Seel in the face and sent it rolling along the dock. He turned back to the fisherman and said darkly. "Now recall your Seel and go back to your fishing."

"Wh- what are you?" the fisherman asked shaking.

"Someone you don't want to battle."

"Seel return." the fisherman commanded calling his Pokemon back to his pokeball. "Sorry to have attacked you." The man said.

Calvin turned and continued to walk on; Saige trailed a step behind him.

"And you want to call me scary? You had that poor man shaking in his boots."

"You look scary, if you bumped him, he would have started shaking as soon as he saw you. I am scary, there is a difference."

Saige hit him the folding fan again. "Will you stop insulting me and act serious?"

Calvin sighed and replied. "Fine. I'll be more serious if you lighten up a little. If you're so serious the entire journey, you won't enjoy all the luxuries of the trip."

"Luxuries?"

"Good company, good conversation."

"If you're a luxury, I could do with out it."

"I saved you last night, you could at least be grateful."

"If enduring you insulting me every few minutes is how I have to repay you, I would rather still be in the tower."

"If, I'm bothering you that much, I stop." He said seriously looking her in the face. Paused for a moment then broke into laugher again. "Sorry but it's so hard to look at you and keep a strait face."

Saige gave him a few more blows from the fan and pressed forward walking ahead of him. He didn't try to catch up but stay a few steps behind her. Something shifted around him as Haunter left its cloak form and wrapped it self around Saige.

"What, You too?" Calvin said. "Fine, be like that."

Sound of commotion coming from up ahead of them stopped his rant. They both stop and looked to see what was happening. A young boy sitting by a fishing pole had been surrounded by a group of larger boys. The group seemed to be picking on him.

They rushed to the little boy's aide. "What's going on here?" Saige demand.

"None of your business." One of the gang said.

"Yeah" another chimed. "Stay out of what doesn't concern you."

They were pretty bold because Saige was twice there size and age. She glared at them, and they retreated a step. Calvin joined Saige in he position between the gang and there prey. "I wouldn't try to get her angry." He warned them.

They must of realize that they couldn't take Saige and Calvin on together because there leader turned and said. "We'll be back later." The group took off in down the dock.

Saige turned to the little boy. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Those boys bother you often?" Calvin asked.

"Yes, every day." The boy replied. "That's why I come here to fish every day. If I could just catch a large scary Pokemon to scare them away, they would leave me alone."

"Why don't you change your fishing location so they can't find you?" Saige suggested.

"I tried, but they find me anyway."

"What's your name, kid?" Calvin asked.

"Izzy."

"Well Izzy, Do you have a Pokemon?" Saige asked.

"Yes," He replied. He turned to the water and called. "Magic?" There was a splash as a Magikarp arose from beneath the surface. "This is Magic. The first Pokemon I ever caught. I tried to us him to scare them away, but they are so much stronger than I am."

Calvin smiled as he got an idea.

"Izzy do you mind if we help you out?"

"No, that would be really appreciated."

"Um, Calvin we don't have time, we have a boat to catch."

"The boat leaves in two days. We still have some time."

"But to fish for a large Pokemon in these waters could take forever."

Calvin smiled and said "I have a plan."

"Here it comes." Izzy said pulling on his fishing line. The line was stretched tightly as his struggle to pull the unknown foe above the surface. Calvin, Saige, Espeon and Umbreon waited for the Pokemon to appear.

"Goldeen." It said as Izzy pulled it above the surface.

"It's small, but try to catch it anyway, Izzy." Calvin called.

"Ok." Izzy replied. "Magic, Tackle"

Magic swam at full speed and crashed in to the Goldeen. Goldeen turn to face it and shot a jet stream of water at Magic. Magic dodged the attack and delivered another tackle. "Ok. Pokeball Go." Izzy said pulling an empty pokeball from his bag. At that moment the line holding Goldeen snapped and Goldeen disappeared back under the surface.

Izzy let out a sigh of anguish. "Again. That line the seventh time. My line broke when I was about to capture it."

"Don't worry." It wasn't larger enough any way, Try again." Calvin said.

Saige looked at Calvin who was sly smile on his face. He was up to some thing. Theyhad beenhelping Izzy for three hours byjust sitting there and only jumping in when Izzy pulled up a large Pokemon, but all of them had gotten away so far. She watched him closely as Izzy sent Magic under water to find another catch.

"You still don't understand what I'm up to, do you?" He said still watching Izzy fish.

"Not really."

"Here a hint, the scariest Pokemon he can catch he already has."

"Magikarp isn't scary at all; actually it's kind of pathetic."

"That may be so but Magikarp evolve."

"So you're training it. Each Pokemon he pulls up you have Magic battles, unless it's to strong for it that's we take it." Saige said showing understanding of what Calvin was doing."

"But why is his line always breaking?"

"Because I am breaking it. That way he doesn't stop."

"It a wonderful plan but are you sure it's going to evolve."

"With at the training, it should."

"So he doesn't need us here."

"He does a little. I mean with out Espeon's help, he would have caughtThirty SevenPokemon in three hours." Calvin said checking his watch. "Were helping him along."

There was a shout from some where down the docks. The gang had returned. They we causing a commotion as they move toward Izzy, pushing the bait and fishing rods,of fishermenoff the dock as they walked.

Calvin turned to Izzy and said. "The power to fight them off lies with in you Pokemon despite its size."

Calvin called back his Espeon, and signaled Saige to do the same. She called back her Umbreon and Calvin took her hand. They flickered and vanished leaving Izzy along on the dock. Izzy looking around, and finding his new friend had vanished turn to face his tormentors.

Calvin and Saige appeared in one of the small fishing boats tied to the dock not far off from where Izzy was standing.

Smack. Saige hit Calvin with the folding fan again. "Why you have to go and leave him on his own for?"

"We won't be here to protect him forever, he need to learn to fight for him self."

"Well, Looks like your protection left." One of the gang said as the approached Izzy. "And they messed up our morning run, so looks like we are going to have to double up."

"You can't mess with me any more." Izzy said rather bravely.

"Or else what?" The leader said." What you going to do about it."

"Magic, Tackle them." Izzy Ordered. Magic jumped out of the water directed toward the gang. It ran out of momentum halfway there and fell to the dock, flopping around trying to get back to the water.

The gang broke into laughter at his failed attempt to attack. "Magikarp is a worthless Pokemon." One of them said, kicking Magic back into the water."

There was a flash of light that illuminated the water where Magic had landed. There was a fierce roar as a large Gyarados arose from beneath the surface. It glared at the Gang who seem paralyzed in fear. Gyarados let out another threaten roar.

"Magic?" Izzy said. Gazing in awe at his friend.

Magic lower its head and allowed Izzy to climb on to of it. Then turned to face the gang again.

"Shall we try our attack again, Magic?" Izzy asked his Pokemon. The gang turn fled screaming and flailing there arms.

"They you go Izzy" Calvin said, waving from the boat. Izzy returned the wave from high atop his Gyarados.

The sun was setting as Saige and Calvin said there final goodbye to Izzy and Magic.

"You fool." Saige said smacking Calvin with the fan. "The sun is setting and we are no where near where we are supposed to be."

"At least we helped some on in need, isn't that important?"

"Not if we miss our boat."

"Well you're welcome to run all the way to Vermillion."

"Can't you just teleport us there?"

"No, too far." He replied.

"And I though you were going to cook? I'm hungry. And we've been on our feet all day, when can we rest?"

Calvin sighed and said to Haunter who had returned to being his cloak. "This is my punishment for insulting her this morning isn't it?"

Haunter laughed, as Saige continued to rant and the walked toward Vermillion City and the Hoenn region.


	5. Chapter 5: Espeon Vs Umbreon

Hey there! It's me Saige, Calvin's new travelingcompanion.Ihave to literally beat himto update in a reasonable time. (Flips openher folding fan).Rightnowwe are camped out onRoute 11 on our way tothe Hoenn Region. Calvin is cooking right now andI would kill him if he burns my food so I'm doing the introduction.We really don't get along with each other so far andare usually at each others throat, but we're managing.I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

The camp fire cracked sending clouds of black smoke to into the darken night sky. The fire light illuminated a small clearing in the forest around where it was built. Calvin sat in front of the fire, tending to it while trying to prepare there evening meal. Saige and Haunter were laying out her sleeping bag for the night. Espeon and Umbreon were having fun chasing each other in circles around the area.

"You're not worried about sleeping out side are you?" Calvin asked teasingly.

"I'm more worry of having to eat what you pull out of that pot." Saige shot back. "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"You're welcome to cook anytime you feel like it." Calvin replied.

"Maybe I will some time."

"Good. Now you can't complain about my food, because at some point I'll have to try and eat your cooking. If your cooking is anything like the way you look, I might have to use some of the antidote I picked up on myself."

Saige threw her folding fan, which spread in to a disk like shape and connected with the side of Calvin's head. Umbreon appeared next to Calvin and caught the fan before it fell to the ground and rushed it back to his Trainer.

"Thank you Umbreon." She said to her Pokemon, then turning back to Calvin. "Are you finished, I'm really hungry."

"First you complain about my cooking and then ask if I finished?" Calvin asked. "You are really strange... looking."

Saige glared at Calvin then threw her fan again. This time it stopped in mid air half way between them. Saige looked to see Espeon's eyes glowing blue as used Psychic to stop the fan. She sent Umbreon to retrieve it.

"If you want a battle, you got one." Saige said.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to challenge me." Calvin replied.

Umbreon returned the fan to its owner then turned to face Calvin. Espeon flickered and appeared in front of Calvin facing Umbreon.

(She's got the type advantage but we're stronger. Right Espeon) Calvin said telepathically.

(Right.) Espeon replied. (And you might want to take the pot off the fire, She would be really mad if you let her food burn.)

"Oh, right." Calvin said absentmindedly removing the pot of the fire then turned back to the battle.

"Umbreon, start things off with a take down attack." Saige commanded

"Espeon. Teleport and use Shadow Ball." Calvin said.

Umbreon took off charging towards Espeon. (Do you honestly think before you command?) Espeon asked Calvin before he flickered and disappeared. He reappeared behind Umbreon who skidded to a stop and turned to face his opponent. (Shadow Ball is a ghost attack. It has no affect on Dark types like Umbreon.) Espeon took off charging at Umbreon using his take down attack. The blow connected with Umbreon sending it rolling. It quickly returned to its feet facing Espeon. (And for the last time, you're your mouth and talk telepathically.)

"Umbreon use your Faint Attack." Saige commanded. Umbreon faded and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

(Wait for him to appear then use Psychic to stop his attack.)

Espeon scanned the area looking for a trace of Umbreon to appear but Umbreon had completely disappeared into the shadows. It heard some thing behind it and to face the darkness. Umbreon appeared from the shadows on Espeon's left and collided with Espeon, sending Espeon sliding a few feet. Espeon got up to see Umbreon disappear back into the shadows.

(He's got the advantage of night as well. Did she have to wait to night to challenge us?)

(He's worst then a ghost Pokemon, always disappearing like that. Focus and try to see where he coming from.)

Espeon closed his eyes, and tried to focus. Umbreon erupted from the shadows again and connected with Espeon, knocking it down again. Espeon once more arose to see Umbreon disappear.

"Some psychic you are." Saige said tauntingly. "You can't even foresee where Umbreon's attacks are coming from."

"Your right Espeon is psychic and can for see the future. Espeon use Foresight." Espeon's eyes began to glow red and it shot beams of light in to the darkness, revealing the darkness Pokemon circling it. Use Psychic to toss Umbreon into the air and take it down as it comes down."

Umbreon expression changed as it was lifted by and unseen force at thrown into the air. (One more time Calvin, stop talking to me.) Espeon said as it timed Umbreon's decent. It took off towards Umbreon and connected in air. Sending Umbreon rolling again. Umbreon struggled to its feet, the effects of the battle beginning to show on both Pokemon.

"So you got lucky that time. Can you keep it up?" Saige said. "Umbreon Faint Attack again." Umbreon faded into the darkness again.

(Teleport into the air and use Foresight on the whole area. Then use Psychic to direct your fall in to an Aerial Take Down.) Calvin said.

(I don't know where you come up with this stuff, but it sounds crazy enough to work.) Espeon flickered and disappeared as Umbreon made its attack. Finding its target missing it returned to darkness. "Wait for it to reappear them attack again Umbreon." Saige said.

A beam of red light fell from the sky on to the area." revealing Umbreon waiting patiently at Saige's feet.

"What?" Saige asked surprised.

"You're not the only one who can throw a sneak attack." Calvin replied as Espeon came crashing down on Umbreon. Umbreon was sent flying and land by Calvin unconscious.

"There was no why you could win." Calvin said. "Right Espeon?" Espeon hurt from the recoil of his attacks and Umbreon's successful faint attacks stumbled and fell by Sagie's feet. "Espeon." Calvin said rushing to his Pokemon's aid as Saige rushed to Umbreon's side.

"You fought well Umbreon,"She said kneeling beside it. "You deserve a long rest." She returned it to its Pokeball. Calvin had pick up his Espeon and carried it over by his sleeping bag where he laid it to rest.

He turned to face Saige smiling softly. "That was a good battle; we have to do it again some time." He picked the pot of food he had put aside and said. "Battling really builds your appetite. Let's eat." Saige smiled and joined him over by the fire for there meal.

The two enjoyed the meal talking and laughing about there battle, which they concluded ended in a draw. Espeon had awakened and now sat in Calvin's lap munching on some Pokemon snacks. Saige had released her Umbreon again and it was stretched out at her side absorbing the moonlight, in and effort to heal itself.

"Your attacking from the darkness technique was very impressive." Calvin said. "Does that work in the day light as well?"

"Yes, but it really isn't as effective as it was at night. Your style is similar except you used teleport to dodge attacks and Espeon defense is impressive. It took a few attacks it was weak against and it hurt itself with its own attacks."

"Espeon and I have been thorough a lot."

"I can tell." Saige replied. "But I do have on question. I have lived with your parents for about a year now, and I rather enjoyed it there, why did you leave?"

"I left my parent house when I was seven, and sent to the Saffron City Gym to help train my psychic abilities."

"I saw when they sent your sister Micha away." Saige said.

"Well I stayed with Sabrina, the gym leader until I was thirteen. In which my powers grew at an enormous rate." He levitated Espeon's pokeball to make his point. "I was growing at a rate slight slower than Sabrina her self did when she was my age. So I was favored as the top student at the Gym. But one day two trainers stopped by. They were friendly and interested in learning about my powers, and they invited me to travel with them. After all the years of being in the gym I had spent so much time and effort on my training, that I never took the time out to make friends or see the outside world. This new idea of traveling with friends was interesting to me and I asked Sabrina if I could join them." He paused for a second his eyes starting blindly at the crackling camp fire. He let his mind slip away in to the memory of his argument.

He was thirteen and Sabrina was sixteen. They stood on either side of the arena, shouting at each other.

"Why not." Calvin shouted.

"Your training is no where near completed." Sabrina said darkly.

"I could beat any one in this gym in a mental battle." Calvin replied.

"You can't beat me."

"You're just trying to hold me back because you don't have any friends."

"I don't need friends, I have power and it is absolute."

"I know you feel it too, that even with all this power something is missing inside. I'm leaving to find what is. Then when I do, I will be stronger than even you."

"You'll never be stronger than I am and you're not leaving."

The big bronze doors to the arena slammed shut behind Calvin. He turned and looked at them, then turned back said. "If you think that will stop me, you're stupid."

Sabrina reached out with her mind and psychically attacked Calvin. His head throbbing in pain and feeling as if it were going to explode. The pain made him fall to his knees. Struggling through the pain he psychically pushed Sabrina. Stumbled but didn't loose her balance. His attack worked however, forcing her to break her concentration on him and releasing him from the grip.

"Is that the best you got?" Sabrina said. "And you expect to become better than me?"

"I'll never become better then you by training under you." Calvin screamed. "That the reason why you won't let me go, your afraid I will become better than you."

Sabrina psychically slammed Calvin against the bronze doors. The pressure building on him as though she was trying to crush him. "I'm showing you how weak you are, and you'll never become stronger then me. Especially with all the distractions the world out there carries." She added more pressure on Calvin. Tightening his chest and making hard for him to breathe.

Calvin managed to cast a glare at her, coughing as he struggled for air. "Piss off." He coughed. He flicker and disappeared. Sabrina's force on him crashed into the door breaking them open badly twisting the metal.

He appeared outside the gym, and collapsed struggling for breath. "Hey Calvin, Calvin?" someone said. The looked up to see the two travelers who had brought him to that argument. A boy and a girl the same age as him, looking down on him.

"Calvin?" Calvin snapped out of his memory and looked at Saige who was staring at him a look of concern in her face.

"Sorry I must have drifted away for a moment." He said smiling to show he was ok. "Where was I?"

"You left the gym with some trainers to become friends."

"Right, I spent three years traveling with them before I returned. So here we are."

Saige felt there was something he wasn't telling her but she decided not to push it. "Well, Thanks for the meal Cal." She said. "It was actually very good."

"No problem." Calvin said. "I say we call it a night." He gave Saige a smile and went over to his sleeping bag.

"Good night Calvin." Saige said.

"Same to you." He replied. They climbed into there sleeping bag and soon were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Cruising

Hey, it's Calvin again. It's been a while since my last posting. Saige and I have reached Vermillion City with out much incident and spent the remaining of the day training Umbreon and Espeon. Haunter somehow learned to use the Attack Psychic, and we still made it aboard the ship before the departure time. Departure is in thirty minutes, so I'm relaxing in my room now. Saige is in her room not too far down that hall. I haven't received any more reviews so there isn't anything to reply to. Read review and enjoy.

Reminder: I didn't create Pokemon, but my team is my choice, I also didn't create the names of the places or gym leaders of the land. If you're wondering around the world of Pokemon too, send you're Trainer Id and team to be and I might just run into you some where.

* * *

Calvin laid on his bunk in a small room aboard the luxury cruise ship S.S. Maria heading for Slateport City in the Hoenn region. It was a four day cruise, in which there really wasn't much to do but enjoy yourself. This was the way to travel.

(Hey, Espeon) he said to his Pokemon curled up at the foot of his bed. (Want to explore the ship so we can find out what we are going to be doing over the next four days.)

(Sure. It would hurt to learn your way around.) Espeon replied teasingly. (That way you don't get lost trying to find your way back to your room.)

(I am not that bad of a navigator.) Calvin replied.

(I seem to remember when we first started our quest. You left Viridian City to head to Pewter via the Viridian Forest, and somehow after a day of wandering around in there we ended up back in Viridian.)

"Hey that was a long time ago. I learned to read maps since then."

Espeon started laughing. (Come on, let's go.)

Calvin rose from the bed as Espeon hopped down to the floor. They crossed to the door and opened it. Saige stood in the door way preparing to knock.

"Yes?" Calvin asked her.

"You could at least wait until I knock to answer the door." Saige responded.

"Don't mind that." Calvin said ignoring her comment, and closing the door behind him. "We're off to explore the ship, want to come along?"

"Sure," sage replied. "But I wanted to talk to you about your Haunter." Haunter floated away from Saige, leaving the form of the purple and blue shawl in which he had been traveling and floated over to his trainer.

"What about it?" Calvin asked extending his arm and letting haunter wrap itself around him, forming a cape.

"It's just that you're a psychic trainer and ghost type Pokemon doesn't fit your team..."

"You want me to give you, Haunter?"

"Its really has been traveling with me for the last two days."

"Maybe later on in the journey, if you catch a psychic type Pokemon we can trade."

"You can't be serious?"

"Why not? Who knows what kind of Pokemon we would find in the Hoenn. We come across a ghost/ psychic Pokemon and you beat me to the catch, we can trade."

"That is so not fair."

"You had the change to catch Haunter back in the tower, but you didn't." Calvin replied. They had reached the deck of the ship. Many of the other passengers had gathered on the deck of the ship to wave goodbye to friends and loved ones who had gathered on the docks to wish them well on their journey.

Ignoring the crowd, the two continued to walk along the deck. There was a large swimming pool in the middle of the deck where trainers could take a dip with there aquatic Pokemon. Rows of recliners lined the pools people could relax and enjoy the sun. Past the pool was a flight of stairs leading up to a battle deck.

The battle deck was equipped with everything a trainer need to keep there Pokemon fit. A track for jogging and running, Weights for lifting and a battle arena for friendly matches with other trainers. There was also a Pokemon center and shop to heal injured Pokemon and shop for items.

At the bottom of the stairs was a pair of large glass doors that lead to dinning hall, which served a twenty four hour all-you-can-eat buffet. Below the deck was a spa, video arcade, day care for Pokemon and little children, beauty salon and an indoor swimming pool.

By the time they finished looking around the ship had set sail. They returned to the dinning room for lunch.

"This is a really luxury cruise, luckily our clients are putting up the bill." Saige said as she set a bowl of poke-chow for her Umbreon.

"I know." Calvin replied. "Sabrina should have taken this trip her self. She could have used the vacation."

"You decided on what you're going to do while were on the way to Hoenn." She asked him.

"Train mostly. I have to get stronger before I return to Saffron. That is the whole purpose of this trip."

"I might just take it easy for now, try and get at tan or something like that. If you get tired of training, you're welcome to join me."

An announcer blared over the speaker system disrupting their conversation. "Attention all passengers: We will be holding a departure dance tonight in celebration of a successful cast off. We hope you will attend and enjoy the rest of our journey."

There was a pause of silence, and then Saige asked. "Are you going?"

"Most likely not, I think I will pass this time, but if you need me you can find me on the training deck or in my room."

(Don't forget the video arcade.) Espeon said. (About ninety percent of your time will be spent there.) Calvin glared at his Pokemon, which responded by saying (Hey, feel lucky she can't hear me.)

"When we get off this ship we'll be in Slateport City, It's still a long way to Mont. Pyre and ever further to Mossdeep City. So we need to plan our path so it we can shorten the trip as much as possible."

"You can do that." Calvin said cleaning up where he and Espeon had just finished eating. "I trust you can read maps." He rose and headed for the exit with Espeon trailing behind him."

The sun was high and the sky was clear, as Saige laid on a recliner by the pool. She had changed into a two piece bathing suit and just decided to enjoy the warm weather before taking a dip in the swimming pool. She had not seen Calvin since he left at lunch. She really didn't care either. She gently petted her Umbreon that had fallen asleep curled up next to her.

"Well hello there." Someone said. Saige looked up to see two boys standing over her. From the looks of them they were twins. Both had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. They wore matching outfits in different colors, one in red, and the other in green. They both were smiling rather slyly. She lowered her sun glasses and looked at them.

"We're looking for a beautiful date to the dance later tonight." One of them said.

"And then we saw you."

"You want come with us?"

"Sorry" She replied. "But I'm not interested."

"She seemed to think that we were giving her a choice, Red." The first on said to the other.

"We did give her a choice Green, but she made the wrong choice." The second on replied. "And making the wrong choice brings consequences." They both turned to face Saige as a sly smile spread across there faces.

Calvin sat in his room floating a foot from the floor. Espeon was holding him up using psychic. Calvin would throw a ball at Espeon, trying to get Espeon to dodge it. He was trying to get Espeon to dodge with out releasing him from psychic hold. A shadowy hand floated up from the floor halting the training exercise. Haunter followed its hand and began speaking frantically.

(It said, to follow it. Something has happened to Saige.) Espeon explained, breaking its focus on Calvin and dropping him to the floor. Calvin rose and followed Haunter out of his room and down the hall to another room. Haunter floated through the door. Calvin could hear soft crying coming from inside.

"Saige?" He called. There was no response. "Saige are you alright? Saige still did not respond to his call. "Espeon Use Psychic to open the door from the inside."

Espeon's eyes began to glow and the door swung open. Saige sat curled up in the corner of her room with tears flowing down her face. Haunter floated behind her resting its hands on her shoulders Calvin walked over and knelt in front of her. "Saige, what's wrong?"

(Where is Umbreon?) Espeon asked. (I don't sense him here.)

"What happened to Umbreon?" Calvin asked. Saige began to cry even harder. He gently held her, letting her cry. He knelt there holding her for a few minutes while calming her down.

When she stopped crying she said. "Thank you, Sorry about that."

"Care to tell me what reduced you to that?"

"I was attacked by two boys. That demanded I go to the dance with them. I could of taken them, but it was a two on one, and to insure that I show up tonight, they used there Drowzee to put me to sleep and they took my Umbreon."

"You feel helpless with out Umbreon, and that is why you are crying." Calvin started. "But you're not, As long as you have your friends." He pulled a pokeball from his belt and gave it to Saige. Then arouse and walked to the door. "Come on, let's go get Umbreon back.

"This is... Haunter's Pokeball?"

"Well you have to get used to using him while you're looking for something to trade." Calvin said with a smile. He held out his hand for Saige to follow him. She rushed forward embracing him, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you... For everything."

"Don't thank me until we get Umbreon back." Calvin replied. "And you might want to change in to something that would look a more you. You're too pretty right now." Saige smiled as Calvin closed the door. A few minutes later Haunter and Saige emerged from her room. Saige had changed into one of her long black dresses let Haunter wrap around her to form her shawl.

"Let's go." She said. Calvin who was leaning against the wall joined her side and they headed up toward the deck of the ship. The salt aired wind that surrounded them as they reached outside filled they with determination. Walk to the pool they say the two boys leaning against a wall looking at the girls walking pass them. Discussing with each other who their next target would be.

Calvin walked up to them and said "You to have something that belongs to my friend. Hand it over."

The two boys looked at him, wonder who he was. They then spotted Saige and smiled. "You want this don't you?" The one wearing in red said as he held up Umbreon's pokeball.

"You can have it back if you can defeat us in a battle, but if you lose we keep her." The other said motioning to Saige.

"Fine." Saige said stepping forward. "But if I'm on the line this will be a double battle."

"How can you battle if we have your Pokemon?" Reid said laughing.

Saige shot a glare in his direction that made him recoil. "Don't underestimate me." She said darkly.

"We except," Greene said. "See you on the Battle Deck" The two twins turn and headed up the stairs followed closely by Calvin and Saige. They took there positions around an arena. "When ever you're ready, we can start."

"I'll start with Umbreon's friend, who's a little mad your holding him." Espeon Pokeball burst open releasing it.

"I'll use a friend who's mad you hurt me." Saige said as Haunter detached itself from her and floated into the battle field glaring at the boys.

"Can you defeat our twin power?" Greene said as they both released their Pokemon, a Drowzee and a Mankey.

"Mankey, start things off and hit Espeon with your karate chop." Reid commanded his Pokemon.

Mankey started rushing for Espeon but stopped halfway across the field. It was slowly was levitated in to the air. Espeon had stopped the attack with its Psychic.

(Can you handle this with out me?) Calvin asked his Pokemon.

(Most likely, from the looks of it there is no reason Umbreon should have lost.)

"Drowzee, release Mankey by hitting Espeon with a Headbutt." Drowzee lowered its head and started charging toward Espeon. Once again it made it only halfway across the arena before it was stopped. This time buy a hand erupting from the ground in front of it, in a powerful uppercut, sending Drowzee rolling backward across the arena. Haunter hand disappeared, then reappeared floating back in front of Haunter.

"You actually lost to these two?" Calvin asked Saige.

"It was a two-on-one, and Umbreon is weak against fighting type moves." Saige explained. She turned back to the battle. "Haunter, take Mankey from Espeon and let him finish Drowzee."

Haunter's eyes turned the same color of his sapphire glow as the glow in Espeon's eyes changed from blue to red. A ball of dark matter formed in front of Espeon before shooting across the arena and connecting with Drowzee who was getting up from the Shadow punch. Drowzee was knocked rolling by the attack and landed at its trainer's feet.

"Haunter, finish it." Saige said.

Mankey, who was suspended in air, was crashed to the floor as though slammed by and invisible force. It tried to get up but collapsed.

"Drowzee Hypnosis," Greene commanded. Drowzee eyes began to glow and it moved its hand in small circles and chanting.

"Oh, Shut up" Saige said. Haunter shot its hand strait toward Drowzee landing the final Shadow punch. Both boys rushed on to the field to tend to there Pokemon. Saige crossed over and grabbed Reid by his shirt and pinned him to the floor. "Hand over Umbreon, now."

"Saige, that's kind of evil." Calvin commented.

"I'm in a bad mood." She replied. Then said, turning back to Reid "My Pokemon."

"Hold on." He said reaching in his pocket and pulled out Umbreon's pokeball. However instead of handing it over to Saige his tossed it to his brother. "Greene, Run!"

"Idiot!" Saige screamed punching Reid in the face knocking loose a tooth.

Greene caught Umbreon's pokeball and took off. He made it to the stairs before finding him self hanging upside down in mid air.

"How far did you think you were going to get?" Calvin asked him. "The Pokemon."

"Okay, I'll hand it over just put me down." Greene pleaded.

Calvin glanced back at Espeon who was holding up Greene with Psychic. Greene began to shake up and down violently until he dropped Umbreon's pokeball, and was dropped to the floor. Calvin retrieved the pokeball and returned it to Saige.

"Thank you Cal." She said.

"No problem," He replied. "If you need me I will be in my room." Espeon walked over to him and brushed against Calvin's leg before they both flickered and vanished.

Saige released her Umbreon and petted it. She let Haunter wrap itself around her and headed inside.

Calvin once again sat in his room. This time he was not training a just relaxing playing a soft melody on his blue glass flute. Espeon sat curled up next to him listening to his melody. (That was fun, are we going to battle other people while were here?) Espeon asked.

(We can if you want. Maybe tomorrow we can go looking for other trainers who want to battle.)

An announcement blared over the speaker system interrupting their conversation. "The departure banquet will start in thirty minutes; any one attending may start heading to one of the ships four dinning rooms."

The announcement was followed by a knock on his door. Calvin psychically removed the lock while Espeon psychically opened it. Saige stood on the doorway dressed in a black kimono with silver designed down the left side. She had tied up her hair with a sliver ribbon and put on some make up. Both Calvin and Espeon stared at her, mouths open, shocked over her appearance.

"Boys," She sighed, flipping out her folding fan and smacking Calvin out off his trance. "So how do I look?"

"Stunning. You actually look beautiful." Calvin's said. "So you're going to the banquet anyway?"

"Yeah, the banquet is there for us to enjoy." Saige said.

"Well enjoy it then." Calvin replied. "But who are you going with?"

She glared at him then smacked him with the fan again. "I'm taking you. Get dressed. It's not smart to keep me waiting." She turned and left closing the door.

(She didn't give you much choice did she?) Espeon asked.

(Espeon return.) Calvin said returning Espeon to his pokeball. He got up and changed in to a silver dress shirt, and black pants. He brushed his hair and went to join Saige.

* * *

Saige: If you want to read about the banquet, Write it in a review. If not, i'll get Calvin to just continue on with the main sections of the story. 


End file.
